


More Then Words

by TalaNokomis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaNokomis/pseuds/TalaNokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder, or so they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Then Words

**Author's Note:**

> A very Happy Birthday to DCS! Written for this post: http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/145314409610/as-some-of-you-may-know-i-go-hard-as-fuck-for-my  
> With two specific prompts in mind.

Their first meeting had been, auspicious to say the least. Zoro wasn't one to usually bare his emotions, but when those tears fell – it was with a purpose.

 

Sanji on the other hand, wore most of his heart on his sleeve.

However, he had his dream and would follow Luffy to the ends of the world. That was enough for him, even if what he felt was mostly indifference to the cook.

 

 

Indifference slowly became something else, as they bickered and fought. Mostly against one another, sometimes against Marines. He knew the strength of those legs almost as well as his swords.

Friends? Yes, that's what they were.

 

Suspicion began to arise when Nami or Robin would smile a little differently when he sought the Cook out, purposely riling him up for a better training session. Sanji treated him the same however, although sometimes he would bring him an extra treat or drink during his nightly watch. Zoro didn't think much of it – even if this was treatment reserved for the girls. Nakama did special things for each other every so often, right? Right. It was the same reason why he volunteered to do the dishes an extra two nights.

 

Ironically, it was a fight before a fight that threw everything off balance for the swordsman.

 

He'd gone to far with an insult – he couldn't even remember what he'd said or did. Or maybe Sanji had overplayed it in his head and lashed out right before some Marine ship had caught up with them.

Zoro had gotten too comfortable with the blond against his back during times like this and he felt like he was missing a part of himself.

 

And when he saw that Sanji seemed slightly off himself, he'd started heading that way, only to see a lucky strike cut into one of those impossibly spinning kicks, instead of glancing off a shoe like it should have.

 

Most people saw red when angry, Zoro saw nothing but black.

 

Chopper approached cautiously after what remained of the Marines decided to flee. The screams of demon would be haunting most of that crew for a while, he was certain. Crimson stained the wood around Zoro, who looked like he'd bathed in blood.

He was currently knelt over Sanji, who was yelling at him about his bandanna being too fucking tight and he could feel his leg just fine – thank you! And to let Chopper handle it and why did he feel the need to act like some fucking white knight.

 

“Zoro.”

 

He lifted his head at Chopper's voice, eyes dark. The doctor reached out, placing a hoof on his shoulder.

 

“Go get yourself cleaned up, hm? I'll take care of this.”

 

It was almost three hours before he saw the Cook again. He'd taken a shower, trained, took another shower and had decided to sneak some sake before visiting the infirmary bay. Of course, Sanji was already in the kitchen, defying the rest overnight order Chopper always gave them. At this point, he was sure the doctor said it because it was routine – not because any of them would listen.

 

Sanji turned, leaning against the counter-top, a scowl upon his mouth.

 

“Care to explain what that was all about, Marimo? It's not like you to...”

 

His words trailed off in surprise as Zoro enveloped him a hug, breath warm against his ear as he spoke.

 

“I lost someone after a promise. I couldn't.. I....” His worlds trailed off and Sanji was surprised to feel the man tremble slightly. Zoro was nearly unbreakable since his promise to Luffy all those months ago and were those tears scalding against his skin? He pushed against him gently, wanting to see his face.

 

And what he saw there made his breath catch in his throat, the words he was about to say still on his tongue.

 

Those dark emerald eyes, with flecks of steel were red rimmed. One tear was starting it's downward path over a cheek that was already lined with the previous droplets that had fallen. Sanji reached up to brush it away with the pad of his thumb, his fingers catching the earrings Zoro wore. The soft chiming notes they played the only sound he heard above their shared breathing. His fingers drifted down, tracing along the side of the swordsman's neck before cupping underneath the nape of it.

 

He remained focused on those eyes until he couldn't any longer, closing his own as he pressed their lips together.

 

And waited.

 

He felt the tension finally drain from those shoulders, Zoro gripping him closer until he finally had to pull away for breath.

 

Sanji smiled faintly as their foreheads rested together.

 

“How.. how long?”

 

Zoro's voice was one of quiet wonder.

 

“Does it matter? I'm just glad to know you feel the same.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Omake

 

The soft sway of the hammock was lulling them both to sleep. He smiled faintly, nuzzling back as a broad hand splayed over his heart, words breathed along the nape of his neck.

 

Sanji curled his fingers around Zoro's, squeezing them softly. “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
